fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
|image = |arc =Filler |place =Outside of Daphne's Illusion Inn |result =Erza and Lucy are victorious |side1 = *Erza Scarlet *Lucy Heartfilia **Virgo **Loke **Plue |side2 = *Daphne's Lizardmen |forces1 = Erza Scarlet *Requip: The Knight *Master Swordsmanship Specialist Lucy Heartfilia *Celestial Spirit Magic Virgo *Earth Magic *Expert Hand to Hand Combatant Loke *Regulus *Master Hand to Hand Combatant |forces2 = Lizardmen *Requip: The Knight *Earth Magic *Regulus *Master Swordsmanship Specialist *Master Hand to Hand Combatant |casual1 =Erza and Lucy are uninjured |casual2 =The Lizardmen are destroyed }} is an anime exclusive battle fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia, and Dark Mage Daphne's Lizardmen. Prologue When Natsu and Wendy fail to return to the guild from their quest to find information about Dragons, Erza and Lucy begin to worry. Macao and Wakaba try to calm them down, saying that Natsu is probably taking his time, but Mirajane and Elfman begin to worry too since Natsu is accompanied by Wendy. Erza is also worried about the thing that attacked her the day before, thinking that it may have attacked Natsu. Juvia then expresses her worry for Gray, thinking that something bad happened to him. Macao and Wakabe dismiss her worries, saying that Gray probably went straight home, but Juvia insists, saying that a woman's intuition is never wrong. Erza decides to search for the group and asks Lucy to come with her. Juvia and Elfman offer to come with them but Erza declines them, saying that the guild should not be short-handed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Erza and Lucy arrive at the location of the inn but find nothing. Erza senses something and warns Lucy to be careful. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of them. Erza, recognizing it, tells Lucy to stand back and she requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor, ready to fight. Battle The figure also materializes a pair of swords similar to Erza's and charges at her. However, Erza is able to defend herself and begins to interrogate her opponent, asking if he attacked Natsu and Wendy. Erza then manages to slash her opponent who is revealed to be a humanoid Lizard. The Lizardman charges at Erza and begins to overpower her. Lucy summons Virgo to help Erza. But another Lizardman appears and battles Lucy and Virgo. Virgo digs underground, planning to attack it off guard but the Lizardman seems to have a similar ability and digs as well. Virgo resurfaces and is attacked by the Lizardman. Virgo uses her chains to try and capture it but the Lizardman digs another hole to avoid her. Virgo mimics it and the two face each other in an underground cavern. Virgo notices that the Lizardman's Magical Energy multiplied and she uses her Spica Lock to trap it. However, the Lizardman is able to free itself and attacks. The two then resurface and Virgo comments that its a powerful opponent. Hearing this, Lucy tells her to rest and Virgo, after apologizing, leaves. Lucy then summons Loke who promises to defeat the opponent in order to repay Lucy for taking care of Aries and the others. Loke punches the Lizardman who vanishes only to be replaced by another one. The new Lizardman begins to fight Loke with bare hands and Loke is surprised that its Magical Energy is multiplying. Erza watches the battle and wonders if the Lizardmen are mimicking them. She requips into her The Giant's Armor and her opponent does the same. The battles between Erza and her opponent and Loke and his opponent continue. Erza realizes that the Lizardmen is able to match her abilities and she requips into her Adamantine Armor. Her opponent does the same. However, Erza requips again into her Black Wing Armor and destroys her opponent. She realizes that even though the opponent can match her abilities, it is not able to mimic things that can only be gained through experience. Loke realizes that his battle is not going to end and devises a plan with Lucy. He then leaves and Lucy summons Plue. The Lizardman mimics Plue and transforms into a Plue version of the Lizardmen. Plue and the Lizardman approach each other and begin to dance. After some time, Plue and his opponent collapse due to exhaustion and the Lizardman vanishes. Lucy happily hugs Plue and complements him for doing a good work. With that, Plue returns to the Spirit World. Aftermath After the Lizardmen vanished, a giant mechanical dragon controlled by Daphne appears. Lucy and Erza are dumbfounded by the dragon's appearance. Daphne then begins to absorb Natsu's Magical Power and activates the dragon that she named Dragonoid. Just then, Wendy, Happy and Charle arrive and inform the two that Natsu has been captured and that Gray is the one who planned it. The group then sees Gray standing on top of the Dragonoid. Seeing Gray, Erza demands a reason for him to betray Fairy Tail but Gray tells her that there is none. Erza then demands for Daphne to give back Natsu but she refuses, saying that Natsu's Magical Power allows the Dragonoid to activate.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Charle then recalls stories about a dragon-crazed Mage that tried to create artificial dragons and that Mage is revealed to be Daphne who recalls her story. Enraged, Natsu begins to give off more Magical Power that causes the Dragonoid to be charged. Daphne begins to test the Dragonoid's capabilities when Macao, Wakaba and Elfman, riding on a Magical Four Wheel Drive, arrive. Elfman knocks Gray unconscious and informs Erza and the others that Makarov ordered Gray to be brought back in order to question him about the Dragonoid. Just then, the Dragonoid, sprouting wings, flies and heads towards Magnolia. Erza orders Lucy and the others to return to the guild and get everyone mobilized while she stops the Dragonoid. References